Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to device discovery systems and methods that utilize countermeasures against active scanning attacks on an implantable medical device.
An implantable medical device (IMD) is a medical device that is configured to be implanted within a patient anatomy and commonly employs one or more electrodes that either receive or deliver voltage, current or other electromagnetic pulses from or to an organ or tissue for diagnostic or therapeutic purposes. In general, IMDs include a battery, electronic circuitry, a pulse generator, a transceiver and/or a microprocessor that is configured to handle communication with an external instrument as well as control patient therapy. The components of the IMD are hermetically sealed within a metal housing. The IMD is completely enclosed within the human body. Thus, there is no means of direct interaction with an IMD, other than through wireless communication.
However, IMDs are typically built with non-replaceable batteries that limit options for communications solutions. Typically, the wireless communication is maintained utilizing a low range, low power communications platform during short periods of time. Existing communication solutions experience certain limitations regarding power consumption. For example, in some environments, current consumption or, more generally, energy usage during communication remains a concern in the implantable medical device (IMD). For a Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) enabled IMD, current consumption by the IMD during advertising is particularly of interest as energy usage during advertising can significantly impact the IMD battery longevity.
A need remains for improved methods and devices for establishing secure communication between IMDs and external instruments that does not unduly draw upon battery energy.